


Blind hearts can't be mistaken

by 1Dlemons



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blind Character, Blowjobs, First Time, Like, M/M, Virgin Louis, Zayn is the sweetest, but - Freeform, erm...., for real, i don't remember, i dont mind, is in there, louis is blind, what else, why do u guys keep making me write stuff with virgin characters, yeah - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2590382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Dlemons/pseuds/1Dlemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parfois, "Je t'aime" n'est qu'une simple phrase. La dire ne suffit pas. Les actes qui s'en suivent définiront son sens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind hearts can't be mistaken

**Author's Note:**

> La commande est  
>  ** _" Louis est aveugle depuis sa naissance , Zayn est son seul ami et petit ami depuis 3 ans. Zayn decide , pour l'anniversaire de Louis (ces 20 ans)d'organiser un dîner en tête a tête chez eux et plus tard dans la soirée ou la nuit, de lui montrer les joies du sexe/du plaisir. Mais Louis n'est pas rassurer du a son handicap;_**  
>  ** _\- Lemon Hard mais romantique_**  
>  ** _\- Happy end"_**  
>  __
> 
> Translating this when I get the time and motivation, please don't bark at me guys x

  
C'était la treizième allumette qui finissait dans la poubelle.

Zayn frottait nerveusement l'embout rouge du petit bâton contre le grattoir, mais il se brisa encore une fois. Frustré il se mit à fouiller furieusement ses poches à la recherche de son zippo mais il soupira en se rappelant qu'il l'avait jeté quand Louis lui avait supplié d'arrêter de fumer.  
Depuis la fin de l'après-midi, Zayn ressentait cette envie familière. Ses nerfs étaient à vifs, et il avait besoin de se calmer. Il avait bu un ou deux verres de vin, mais ça n'avait fait rien d'autre qu'ajouter un ton de plus à son mal de tête.

Il passa ses mains sur sa chemise, effaçant les plis qui s'étaient formés et attrapa la boite d'allumettes à nouveau. Il allait tenter d'en allumer une nouvelle lorsque le son de l'interphone retentit.  
Génial, rien n'était prêt, Louis allait arriver d'un moment à un autre, et il ne serait pas impressionné comme Zayn l'avait espéré. Il s'empressa de ramasser ce qui trainait et fourra le tout sous un coussin.

Le buzzer sonna à nouveau. Louis allait commencer à s'inquiéter.

 **\- Oui ?** Répondit Zayn d'une voix tremblante.  
 **\- C'est nous !** Zayn reconnu la voix familière de Jordan, l'un des collègues de Louis qui l'emmenait le matin au travail et le ramenait tous les soirs à 19 heures tapantes. Zayn avait ordonné à Jordan d'amener Louis un peu plus tard. Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial, et il avait même pris congé pour tout préparer. Louis n'en savait rien, mais très bientôt, il découvrirait le tout.

Il se posa devant la porte, et arrangea nerveusement sa cravate. Il avait envie de tout donner ce soir, et il ne fallait absolument pas que les évènements tournent mal.

On frappa trois fois à la porte, et Zayn l'ouvrit en prenant une grande inspiration.

Louis était là, tenant son sac dans une main, et un bouquet de fleurs dans l'autre. Zayn ne put empêcher le large sourire qui s'étira entre ses joues.

 **\- Lou...** dit-il doucement.  
 **\- Ta-da !** Répondit- il en poussant le bouquet à bout de bras.

Il n'était pas vraiment coordonné, Louis semblait avoir choisi les fleurs lui-même. Certaines étaient rouges, d'autres vertes, jaunes, roses ou violettes. C'était définitivement l'une des plus belles choses que Zayn avait vu.

 **\- Joyeux anniversaire!** Dit Louis quand Zayn ne répondit pas tout de suite.  
 **\- Viens là,** répondit le brun, en tirant Louis par le bras. Il le serra contre son torse, tellement fort que Louis eu à peine le temps de dégager les fleurs du chemin. Il serait dommage de les abimer de si-tôt. Zayn posa son menton sur le haut du crâne de Louis, et plongea son nez dans ses cheveux auburn.

 **\- Joyeux anniversaire à toi** , dit enfin Zayn en riant doucement. Il déposa un baiser entre les mèches de son petit ami, puis l'embrassa sur les deux joues.  
 **\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici ? Parce que ça sent drôlement bon !!**  
 **\- C'est un jour spécial. Alors j'ai préparé un plat spécial.**

 

Louis se détache de l'étreinte du brun, et prend état des lieux. Il dépose son manteau sur le petit crochet que Zayn avait installé à son niveau. Il faisait deux bonnes têtes de moins de Zayn, et ce dernier avait adapté la totalité de leur appartement à leurs tailles.

Zayn se tient debout, tenant fermement le bouquet entre ses mains. Il est nerveux, et il sait que le ton de sa voix le trahira. Mais pour le moment, il reste silencieux, et regarde Louis évoluer dans le salon. Il sait exactement où se trouve chaque objet, et sait surtout se déplacer sans avoir besoin d'une main pour le guider. Zayn en est tellement fier, il avait passé près d'un an à habituer Louis à leur nouvel logement.

 **\- Tu as acheté une nouvelle nappe ?** Dit soudainement Louis en passant ses doigts sur le tissu étalé sur leur petite table.

Zayn hocha la tête avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait.

 **\- Les mots Zayn, utilise les.** dit Louis d'une voix douce.  
 **\- Oui, j'ai acheté des nouvelles assiettes, et des couverts. Et j'ai mis des nouveaux draps sur le lit. Et j'ai fait la vaisselle aussi.**  
 **\- Hihi, tu sais tout faire maintenant alors ?**  
 **\- Apparemment ! Vas te changer, le diner sera prêt dans une dizaine de minutes.**

 

Louis fit oui de la tête et s'éloigna vers la chambre en chantonnant. Il était de bonne humeur, c'était au moins ça. Zayn prit exactement trente secondes pour poser les plats sur la table. Mais il n'avait toujours pas réglé le problème des grandes bougies. Il brisait allumette sur allumette non sans grogner de frustration à chaque fois. Bientôt, tout le paquet y passerait. Il allait commencer à s'énerver lorsqu'il sentit de petites mains passer sur sa taille, et se poser sur les siennes.

 **\- Tu es agité Zayn, calmes toi. Tout va bien se passer.**  
 **\- C'est que, j'ai envie que tout soit parfait, et je n'arrive pas à allumer ces foutues bougies et je sens que je vais tout gâcher et...**  
 **\- Calmes toi....** Louis posa ses lèvres entre ses omoplates, et le força à poser les objets qu'il tenait entre ses mains. **Restes tranquille, tu sais que je n'aime pas quand tu es excité comme ça.**  
 **\- Désolé,** répondit Zayn. **Il soupira. Le dî- le dîner est prêt.**

 

Zayn était assis en bout de table, Louis sur le côté. Il avait complimenté Zayn trois fois sur l'excellent repas, et n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'il l'aimait entre chaque bouchée. Zayn, lui, le regardait. Il observait Louis. Ça faisait trois ans qu'ils étaient en couple. Dix-sept qu'ils se connaissaient. Treize depuis que Louis avait perdu la vue. Zayn avait été le seul à l'avoir soutenu durant toutes les années qui suivirent. Il s'est beaucoup battu, a perdu plus d'amis qu'il ne le pensait, a passé cinq années de sa vie à convaincre Louis qu'il ne l'abandonnerais jamais.

Aujourd'hui ils étaient là, fêtant les vingt ans de Louis. Et occasionnellement, leur troisième anniversaire.

Il l'aimait beaucoup, (il l'aimait plus que tout !) et ferait beaucoup de choses inimaginables pour lui. Voir Louis sourire et se sentir à l'aise était l'une des seules choses qui comptaient.  
Louis lui racontait comment il avait réussi à réparer l'imprimante en renversant du café dessus. Elle ne marchait plus depuis trois jours, et Louis avait réussi à la refaire marcher. Il pensait se retrouver une fois de plus dans les ennuis, mais sa patronne l'avait félicité, et offert un déjeuner. Il avait en somme, l'air d'avoir passé une agréable journée.

Ses yeux avaient perdu leur éclat, mais ils n'en avaient pas moins perdu la couleur, toujours aussi d'un bleu profond. Zayn se demandait parfois si Louis se rappelait des couleurs.

 **\- ...Et puis elle m'a acheté un CD pour mon anniversaire ! C'était très gentil.**  
 **\- Hmm** , dit Zayn d'un ton rêveur, le menton reposé sur son poignet. De son autre main il caressa la joue de son petit ami, attrapant Louis par surprise. Ce dernier poussa un petit cri de surprise, mais se ravisa aussi vite, se penchant vers le contact.

-x-

Zayn avait longuement réfléchi au cadeau qu'il pourrait offrir à Louis. Peut-être des vêtements, ou de nouveaux livres. Mais c'était des choses que Louis recevait toutes les semaines. Zayn avait la manie de gâter Louis dès qu'il le pouvait. Ce qui était à peu près tous les deux ou trois jours.  
Aujourd'hui, il avait envie de lui offrir quelque chose d'immatériel. Pas juste un objet qu'il pourra poser sur une étagère. Il avait peur, c'était la première source de sa nervosité, mais il avait aussi peur de la réaction de Louis.

 **\- Comme je sais que tu déteste les cadeaux** , dit Louis soudainement en posant ses couverts, **je t'ai acheté, une nouvelle palette, et le papier spécial que tu n'avais jamais eu le temps d'essayer.**  
 **\- Mais...**  
 **\- Non !** Répond Louis fermement en attrapant les mains de Zayn. **C'est pour toi ! Tu m'achètes tellement de choses, et je n'ai jamais le temps d'être à ton niveau. Accepte ça s'il te plait.** Il baissa les yeux en se mordillant les lèvres. Signe qu'il était mal à l'aise. Zayn se leva automatiquement de sa chaise, et se jeta sur Louis, couvrant son visage de baisers.

**\- Merci, merci ! Je t'aime !**  
 **\- Je t'aime aussi, mais j'ai du mal à respirer en ce moment.**  
 **\- Oh ! Désolé...Je me décale, voila.**

 

Louis tapota son épaule tout en reniflant dans ses vêtements. Il a toujours été très sensible.

\--

 

Ils étaient assis sur le canapé, un film jouait sur l'écran de télévision, mais l'attention de Zayn n'était pas dessus. Il était plus préoccupé, par Louis, ou plutôt ses lèvres. Zayn se rappellerait toujours de leur premier baiser.

Ils n'étaient encore que de jeunes gosses qui ne savaient même pas compter jusqu'à cinquante. La mère de Zayn lui avait ordonné de veiller sur Louis pendant qu'elle s'occupait de changer la couche de sa petite sœur. Zayn avait alors sept ans et Louis en avait cinq. Ils étaient assis dans le jardin, jouant à « attraper des papillons pour de faux ». Mais leur jeu les lassa bien vite, quand le seul papillon qui avait osé battre ses ailes près d'eux ne se laissa pas attrapé.

Ennuyé, Louis s'était allongé sur le dos en croisant les bras.

 **\- C'est pas grave, on va trouver un autre jeu !** Dit Zayn, en grattant ses bras. Sa mère l'avait tartiné de crème solaire, et il détestait la façon dont ça encrait dans sa peau jusqu'à l'irriter. Sa mère avait pourtant dit qu'elle avait changé de marque, mais ça l'irritait toujours autant que la dernière.

 **\- Mais je veux pas...je voulais un papillon moi** , bouda le jeune brun. Louis rechignait beaucoup, chose normale pour son jeune âge.

Zayn avait cueilli quelques brindilles d'herbe, et s'amusait à les caresser sur les joues de Louis. Il avait entendu sa mère parler à celle de Louis, et apparemment, il avait un problème aux yeux et c'était pour ça qu'il était derrière ses camarades à l'école.

Louis éternua quand une brindille passa juste sous son nez. Il parut surpris en premier lieu, puis il se met à rire incontrôlablement.

 **\- Arrête, tu me fais 'ternuer !**  
 **\- Eternuer !** Corrigea Zayn en se penchant pour embrasser Louis sur le bout du nez. Sauf que ses lèvres atteignirent un endroit légèrement plus bas. Louis écarquilla les yeux quand il senti les lèvres de son voisin sur les siennes, mais il se contenta de rire derrière la paume de sa main.

C'est à ce moment précis, si Zayn se pose la question, qu'il est tombé amoureux.

Ce soir encore, Zayn était sur Louis, leurs lèvres scellées, et leurs mains entrelacées. Ils s'embrassaient depuis un bon quart d'heure, juste après que Zayn ait poussé un son qui ressemblait étrangement à un gémissement quand il avait pris sa première bouchée de pudding au chocolat.

 **\- Zayn...** gémit Louis quand le brun se mit entre ses jambes. Louis avait un corps tellement petit et compact, mais Zayn adorait essayer de se blottir contre lui.  
 **\- Mmh ?** Répondit-il en posant des baisers humides le long de la mâchoire de son petit ami.  
 **\- Je...je...** Louis posa ses mains sur les épaules de Zayn, le repoussant lentement. Il commençait à ne plus se sentir confortable. **S'il te plait...**

 

Zayn s'excusa, et se redressa. Il posa sa main sur la joue de Louis, et scruta longuement son regard, vide certes, mais les plis entre ses sourcils froncés démontraient clairement sa gêne.

**\- Louis ? Je voudrais te demander quelque chose...ce soir.**

 

Louis ne répondit pas, trop occupé à plaquer le dos de ses mains sur ses joues cramoisies.

 **\- Tu sais que je t'aime hein, et ça depuis toujours. Et pour toujours aussi. Et je sais que tu as peur, que tu penses que je vais te quitter, mais ça jamais d'accord ?**  
 **\- Je...sais. Je sais pas...** répond-il en reniflant.  
 **\- De quoi as-tu peur ?**

 

Louis prit un long moment avant de répondre. Il avait fermé ses yeux, et essuyé son nez du revers de sa manche. Zayn espérait qu'il n'avait pas gâché le cours de leur soirée qui avait pourtant assez bien commencé.

**\- Je ne peux rien te donner, je ne...je ne me rappelle même pas de ton visage Zayn, j'aimerais tellement te croire quand tu me dis toutes ces belles choses et...j'ai peur. Tellement peur.**

 

Zayn attrapa Louis par ses épaules et le mit en position assise. Il se mit à genoux de part et d'autre des cuisses du plus jeune, et le tira vers le creux de son cou.

 **\- Shh, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Ces chose- là je les pense vraiment. Je t'aime. Et ça tu le sais. Je peux te le répéter à chaque seconde qui défile si tu en as envie. Mais je peux même te le montrer aussi.**  
 **\- Je t'aime aussi,** sanglota Louis dans les vêtements du brun.  
 **\- Tu as eu vingt ans aujourd'hui Lou ! Joyeux anniversaire.**  
 **\- Merci...** murmura Louis.

-x-

Zayn porta Louis jusque vers la chambre. Il le déposa doucement au milieu de leur lit. Il avait l'air tellement petit, recroquevillé sur lui-même, au centre de leur énorme lit. Ses cheveux d'habitude coiffés en une nette frange étaient étalés dans tous les sens. Il avait troqué ses vêtements de travail pour un t shirt en coton vert, et un bas de jogging qui était légèrement trop grand pour lui.  
Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'habiller lors de ses premiers pas sans sa vision. Zayn avait été là plus de fois que nécessaire, mais il avait toujours été patient. L'armoire de Louis était rangée par type de vêtement, de telle sorte qu'il pouvait s'habiller sans avoir l'air de ressembler à un clown. Il avait donné une grande confiance à Zayn, il le reconnait, mais Zayn n'allait pas le laisser se ridiculiser non ?

 **\- Zayn ?** s'éleva la voix de Louis.  
\- **Dans la salle de bains, donnes-moi deux secondes.**

 

Peu de temps après, Zayn était de nouveau sur Louis. Il l'embrassait, comme il l'a toujours fait, puis descendait lentement le long de son cou. Il fit une pause au niveau de sa clavicule, se laissant respirer paisiblement contre lui. Puis il continua à parsemer chaque parcelle de la peau du châtain de baisers chauds et doux, tout en attrapant le bas de ton t shirt.

 **\- Zayn...est ce que on va vraiment le faire ?**  
 **\- Est-ce que tu en as envie ?** dit Zayn en soulevant lentement le haut.

Louis hocha la tête en levant ses bras. Mais il les croisa aussitôt sur son ventre quand il se retrouva torse nu.

 **\- Mais je ne sais pas...je ne te vois pas Zayn, comme toi tu me vois...est ce que ça ne te dégouterais pas ?**  
 **\- Tu...** Zayn attrapa Louis par les poignets et les passa par-dessus sa tête. Il se pencha pour déposer ses lèvres sur l'abdomen de Louis. **Tu es magnifique Louis. Peut-être même la plus belle personne que j'ai rencontrée à ce jour.**

 

Il dévêtit complètement Louis, et l'allongea sur le ventre. Louis protesta quand Zayn se leva pour se déshabiller à son tour. Il revint presque aussi rapidement sur le lit, se positionnant au-dessus du corps nu de son petit ami.

Jamais ne s'étaient-ils retrouvés dans cette situation. Louis avait toujours cette pointe de réserve concernant son corps, et les rapports physiques. Il savait bien sur ce que ça entraînait, être aveugle ne l'empêchait pas d'aller à l'école, merci beaucoup. Mais il avait toujours été prévenu de certaines personnes. Il devrait attendre, se donner à une personne qu'il aime vraiment. L'idéal serait d'attendre le mariage, mais si il était vraiment sur de ses sentiments, il pourrait donner une partie de lui-même à une et une seule personne.

Il y a dix ans, Zayn n'était peut-être pas son premier choix, mais maintenant qu'il y pense, il ne se voit pas avec une autre personne que lui. Zayn continuait son chemin de baisers, tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Sans sa vue, Louis avait l'impression d'avoir surdéveloppé ses autres sens. Il ressentait chaque toucher sur sa peau, pouvait distinguer des sons parvenant même de loin, et s'était forgé un talent inné pour la cuisine. De là où il était, la tête plongée entre les coussins, il pouvait sentir l'odeur suave de Zayn. Cette eau de Cologne que Louis lui avait acheté. Ses cheveux caressaient sa peau, les sensations descendant au fur et à mesure que Zayn se rapprochait de son postérieur.  
Louis se rappelait de sa couleur de cheveux. Noirs, sombre. Obscurité. Un peu comme tout ce qui l'entourait. Mais Zayn illuminait son monde, et ceci, de façon bien particulière. Mais il ne se plaignait pas.

Zayn embrassa son corps jusqu'au bout de ses pieds, et le retourna une nouvelle fois.

**\- Louis ? Je vais te toucher maintenant, d'accord ?**  
 **\- Ne dis rien...je veux juste ressentir.**

 

Le brun acquiesça et serra ses poings. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait Louis nu, ni la première fois qu'il le voyait en érection. Mais compte tenu des circonstances, cette situation était complètement différente. Louis était vraiment fascinant. Zayn entoura une main autour de son membre, et la serra fermement. Louis ouvrit ses lèvres pour en laisser échapper un petit soupir de surprise. Il posa son autre main sur la cuisse du châtain, et s'empressa de la glisser du haut vers le bas.  
Louis respirait lourdement, ses mains tremblant autour du drap qu'il n'arrivait pas à attraper. C'était la toute première fois qu'on le touchait, et il ne savait plus où se mettre. Il ne saurait décrire la sensation, mais il avait chaud, sentait de petites vagues de plaisir parcourir son corps tout entier.

Les effets se décuplèrent lorsque Zayn remplaça sa main par ses lèvres. Louis poussa son bassin vers le haut, surpris par la tournure des évènements.

Zayn lécha sa longueur à plusieurs reprises, et le prit entre ses lèvres. Il glissa le long de sa verge, puis remonta quand il senti qu'il ne pouvait plus aller plus bas.

 **\- Zayn !** gémit Louis en plaçant subitement ses mains dans les cheveux du métis.  
 **\- Mmh...** fut la seule réponse de Zayn. Il pompait Louis hardiment, utilisant sa main pour doubler les sensations. Il avait attendu si longtemps, et il ne le regrettait pas. Il se retira, masturbant rapidement son poing fermé autour du membre.

**\- Lou ?**  
 **\- Oui, ça va ngh...ça va...**

 

Zayn lécha tout autour de son entre jambe, puis il remonta le long de son sexe à nouveau. Il ferma ses lèvres autour du gland lorsqu'il l'atteignit, et ce ne fut pas long avant qu'il se remette à monter et descendre rapidement. Il creusa les joues, appliquant le plus de pression possible. Les cuisses de Louis se fermèrent autour de son visage, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas pour autant. Il continua durant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente Louis pulser sur sa langue. Il n'avait pas envie que les choses se finissent si vite. Il se releva doucement puis posa ses mains sur le bas ventre de Louis  
Ce dernier tenait un coussin contre son torse, le serrant tellement fort qu'il y avait une légère trace de déchirure dessus.

 **\- Ça va toujours ?**  
 **\- S'il te plait !** cria presque Louis, d'un ton irrité.

Zayn avait emporté une bouteille de lubrifiant et un préservatif de la salle de bain. Il s'en servait, uniquement pour son plaisir personnel, mais aujourd'hui, il avait l'honneur de mettre ses produits en bon usage pour Louis. Il couvrit abondamment ses doigts de gel et ordonna à Louis de s'allonger sur le ventre.

**\- Si je te fais mal, ou si tu sens quelque chose de bizarre dis le moi tout de suite et j'arrêterais ok ?**

 

Louis hocha la tête, et ouvrit ses jambes lorsque Zayn le lui demanda. Il avait toujours eu la peau plus bronzée et plus douce que les autres. Il avait toujours été plus petit que les autres. Plus différent des autres. Il n'échappait pas à la tradition quand il se mit à geindre doucement, le visage enfoui dans la multitude d'oreillers. Louis ne dormait jamais sans avoir au moins cinq coussins et deux couvertures autour de lui. Il se sentait en sécurité ainsi (même si il n'osait pas avouer que ça lui ferait moins mal si jamais il tombait hors du lit le matin).

Ses jambes s'agitaient dans tous les sens, tandis que Zayn entrait lentement un doigt en lui. Il y allait du plus délicatement possible, scrutant les moindres réactions du plus jeune.

**\- C'est bon ?**  
 **\- Oui, _oui_ c'est bon !**

 

Lentement, Zayn bougea son doigt d'avant en arrière, massant le bas du dos de Louis de son autre main. Il parvenait à peine à se contenir, avait juste envie de retourner Louis à plat, et de le prendre contre un mur jusqu'à ce qu'il perde connaissance. Peut être qu'ils y parviendront un jour.

Zayn l'espère.

Il glisse un deuxième doigt au côté du premier, et Louis lâche la taie d'oreiller qu'il tenait entre ses dents, pour prendre de grandes inspirations. Zayn lui demandait encore si tout allait bien. Louis tapa sa main contre le dossier du lit, et le supplia d'y aller plus fort.

 **\- Tu en es sur ?**  
 **- _Zayn_** , dit Louis d'un ton irrité.  
 **\- D'accord, d'accord, si tu le dis.**

 

Il monta la vitesse de sa main d'un cran, poussant ses doigts aussi profond qu'il le pouvait. Il plia ses doigts, cherchant avec conviction l'endroit qu'il sait fera crier Louis plus fort qu'il ne le faisait déjà.  
Zayn savait qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait quand Louis lui donna accidentellement un coup de pied. Il poussa ses doigts contre sa prostate pendant quelques secondes avant de ralentir le pas. Il leva les yeux, observant les réactions de Louis.

Il avait posé une main sur son front, chose qu'il faisait souvent quand il se concentrait trop et commençait à avoir un début de mal de tête. Mais pour le moment, il semblait juste serein avec un grand sourire béat étiré sur son visage.

 **\- Louis ? T'es encore là ?**  
 **\- Mmh,** répondit Louis en se mettant sur le dos. Il attrapa son membre d'une main qui semblait avoir doublé de volume et fit signe à Zayn de s'approcher. **Embrasse moi maintenant ? Donnes moi juste deux minutes pour rattraper mon souffle.**

 **\- C'est un peu paradox-ouf !** Louis avait tiré Zayn par le cou, collant rapidement leurs lèvres ensemble. Louis l'embrassait comme s'il était désespéré, il tenait Zayn par les hanches, le plaquant contre son corps. Il frotta leurs deux membres ensemble tout en fourrant agressivement sa langue entre les lèvres du brun. Il n'avait jamais pris autant d'initiatives, mais Zayn ne se plaignait pas pour autant.

Il chercha aveuglément la bouteille de lubrifiant qu'il avait jeté sur l'édredon et soupira de soulagement quand il la trouva rapidement. Il stoppa leurs mouvements durant un court instant pour verser le contenu de la bouteille entre leurs corps, puis se repositionna entre les jambes de Louis pour continuer ce qu'ils avaient commencé.

 **\- Beaucoup mieux** , annonça Zayn. Il accrocha ses bras sous les petites jambes de Louis et les souleva.  
 **\- C'est bon, tu peux y aller, je suis prêt.**  
 **\- Sur ?**

 

Louis ne répondit pas, et positionna sa main autour du membre de Zayn. Il le guida rapidement vers son entrée et tenta de faire le travail lui-même, mais sans l'aide de Zayn, il n'y arriverait certainement pas.

 **\- Allez !** grogna Louis entre ses dents tandis qu'il poussait ses fesses contre Zayn. Il lâcha un petit cri de surprise quand il senti le gland glisser contre sa peau. Il ne pouvait vraiment plus attendre.  
 **\- Zayn, si tu n'entre pas dans les secondes qui suivent je te jure que je – aaah**  
Zayn l'avait regardé avec un petit sourire en coin avant de pousser son bassin en avant. Si Louis avait mal, il ne protesta pas. Mais il était chaud, et étroit, et....c'était Louis. Zayn ne pouvait rien demander de mieux. Pendant deux ou trois minutes il ne bougeait pas, se laissait juste jauger les sensations. Juste, ressentir, comme Louis l'avait dit.

C'est avec l'accord du châtain qu'il se mit à bouger. Doucement au départ, s'accommodant à un rythme qui ne pouvait absolument pas le mener jusque vers son orgasme. Il n'avait pas utilisé le préservatif. Il aurait peut-être dut demander l'avis de Louis. Il haussa les épaules et continua ses mouvements de va et viens jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus garder la même cadence.

  
Comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées internes, Louis lui demanda d'aller plus vite. 

Zayn se laissa aller, claquant ses reins contre les fesses du châtain à une vitesse qu'il ne pourrait tenir bien longtemps. Louis lâcha ce qu'il tenait entre les mains pour les plaquer contre le visage de Zayn. Il palpa les contours de son visage tout pendant qu'il se faisait bercer par le rythme des vas et viens saccadés de son petit ami.

  
**\- Zayn... ?** Chuchote-il en poussant une mèche de ses cheveux sur le côté.

  
**\- Hmm ?** Zayn n'allait vraiment plus durer longtemps.

  
**\- Je...je te vois là...** avec son autre main il touche le front de Zayn du bout des doigts. **Et là** , il laisse glisser ses doigts le long de son visage, les presse légèrement contre ses pommettes. **Et aussi là**. Il dessine le contour de la bouche du brun, et glisse ses doigts entre ses lèvres. Et ça, y est, Zayn vient.

Il mord sur les doigts de Louis sans s'en rendre compte, serre sa poigne autour des hanches de Louis, et jouit en lui en de longs jets chauds et presque incessants. C'est en sentant Zayn pulser en lui que Louis éjacule à son tour, couvrant son torse et le bas de son menton. Ses yeux sont fermement clos, et des larmes se sont formées aux coins. Il respire en prenant de grandes inspirations irrégulières, comme s'il courrait après son souffle sans jamais pouvoir l'attraper.

Ce qui était un peu le cas.

Zayn l'observe pendant un long moment, et soudainement, Louis ouvre les yeux, les plantant directement dans le regard marron de son amant. Zayn aurait aimé lui montrer tout l'amour qu'il portait pour lui, il n'avait pas envie que Louis se mette à penser qu'il l'abandonnerait. Il prend la main de Louis, et la pose sur son torse couvert de sueur.

  
**\- Tu sens ça ?** Murmure Zayn, en embrassant l'autre main de Louis.

Louis hoche la tête en souriant. Il étale ses doigts, voulant couvrir une plus grande partie du pectoral du métis. Il sent Zayn, il voit Zayn, ou plutôt son cœur battre à une vitesse presque affolante. Et c'était grâce à Louis. Il ne peut s'empêcher de laisser cette pensée couvrir son corps tout entier d'une sensation douce et chaude.

  
**\- Je t'aime** , murmura Zayn avant de l'embrasser.

Louis le croyait vraiment.

  



End file.
